


Absolute

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Dragon!Hanzo, Dragons, Explicit Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Shapeshifting during sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Hanzo/Zenyatta* written for Kinktober 2019 day 16 - monsters





	Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh im not sure dragons count as monsters but i rly wanted to write hanzo turning into one mid-sex soooo (the heat part was just to make things a bit enticing)

**Absolute**

“Forgive me,” Hanzo’s murmur against his auricular receptors makes no sense.

He’s straddling him, panting hard, and Zenyatta can feel the bulge of his cock straining against his thin pants, pressing into his modesty panel. Above him, Hanzo’s eyes are hooded, and his pupils constricted, but he’s sweating, and every now and then a shiver runs down his body.

Zenyatta hums softly, even as Hanzo leans down to press open mouthed kisses down his pistons and his neck, grinding into him with something akin to desperation.

“What should I forgive you for?” he asks, little shivers of pleasure making his circuits electric, Hanzo’s lips insistent on the sensors around his neck.

“I do not… I cannot…” Hanzo grits his teeth and presses his forehead into the crook of Zenyatta’s neck, chest heavying, but he doesn’t stop the way his hips grind into Zenyatta’s, nor the little sounds that leave his lips.

“We expected this would happen, did we not?” Zenyatta lifts one hand, presses it into the back of Hanzo’s head, and caresses it, feeling the way Hanzo stutters and leans into the touch, starved. His skin burns, and his eyes are glazed over. “And it is alright.”

“But… I–”

“Hanzo.” Zenyatta cups his face, tugging him so they can look at one another. “I know you would experience a heat, and you know I like… ah,” Zenyatta’s fans spin faster, “your rougher side.”

“But I can’t–” Hanzo swallows, panting with his mouth open, and groans as he continues to grind into him, seeking some respite to the burning in his guts. “I won’t be able to stop, Zenyatta, I will… I–”

“Silly dragon,” Zenyatta arches up into him, and his modesty panel slides away. They’re both clothed, but he can see that Hanzo feels the difference, in the way he stiffens and pushes harder against him, like he wants to rip through both of their pants just to sink inside him. Part of Zenyatta wants it, and it is a rather big part of him. “Like I would wish to stop you.”

“But I might hurt you, I might–”

“I know you would never, Hanzo. You have left behind your harmful ways, you have carved for yourself a piece of peace, and I am proud to say I am part of it, as well. I know you find it hard to believe in yourself, so allow me to do so, for the both of us. You would not harm me, for I am yours, as you are mine. And I trust you. And you can have all of me, even if you break me into pieces.”

The sound that leaves Hanzo’s lips is a low whine that vibrates in his throat and slowly turns into a growl, possessive and desperate. He attacks Zenyatta’s neck, the sensors hiding there, hands roaming on Zenyatta’s chest to touch him everywhere, and Zenyatta moans and lets him.

Zenyatta allows Hanzo to pin his hands above his head, the growl that leaves Hanzo’s throat possessive and sending heat through his circuits.

“I would like to make you feel good as well,” he tries, but Hanzo bites down on his pistons, denting them, and his hand clenches down around his wrists, not answering. “Though I have to say… I do not mind this, either.”

Hanzo growls again, and noses right into Zenyatta’s neck, sucking on a sensor right under his jaw that has Zenyatta arching up.

A hand tugs at Zenyatta’s waistband, demanding, and Zenyatta is about to try and wriggle his way out of his pants when he hears a loud, sudden sound –and his pants are ripped out of him in shreds.

Startled, he looks down, forehead array blinking, and Hanzo hisses– “I’m sorry–” and then he pushes his fingers against the flat of Zenyatta’s valve, finding it slick and plump, and his voice falters as he realises that Zenyatta is wet for him, and he groans, deep and low in his throat. “Zenyatta…”

Fingers caress his folds, spreading them and teasing the little glowing nub hiding there, and Zenyatta sighs. Hanzo is not letting him up from the floor, and his wrists are still trapped in a steely grip, and the hand caressing him is insistent, and he feels–

Hanzo’s nails feel sharper against him, but they tease him without hurting, and when his hand moves up to wrap around his cock instead, stroking it with sharp little motions, Zenyatta yelps and aches, missing the touch on his valve already.

“Hanzo–”

Hanzo grinds into him again, every thrust in rhythm with his hand stroking Zenyatta’s cock, and Zenyatta tries to move, to hold onto him, but he can’t –Hanzo is still holding him down, and that’s…

“I want to… I need to…” Hanzo fumbles with himself, and his voice sounds rougher now, throaty, and Zenyatta looks up at him and sees a glimpse of fangs peeking from his lips. “I want to be inside you,” he groans, and Zenyatta can’t think of anything he wants _more_.

“You can,” he answers, and if his voice sounds as wrecked as he feels, if he sounds desperate, it is because he _is_. “Take me, Hanzo, and have me for as long as you want.”

“Are you sure?” again, despite his insistent little hip thrusts, Hanzo gives him a way out. “I might–”

“You won’t. I am sure. Hanzo, if you do not, I will take control –or is that what you want, my dear? For me to hold _you_ down, and take my time with your heat, until you are putty under me, begging for release?”

Hanzo stiffens, muscles tensing, and Zenyatta watches as his mouth parts to breathe heavily through his teeth, and –yes. They are definitely longer. Bigger.

Zenyatta wants to know how it’d feel to be bitten by them, so deep it’d leave marks inside him that cannot be healed, even if his chassis can.

His cock twitches in Hanzo’s hand, and something flashes through his eyes. “Not today,” he murmurs, though there is a promise in his voice that Zenyatta will have his chance. “Tonight, you are mine. Mine. _Mine_.”

The hand around Zenyatta’s cock leaves, and he arches up, trying to get it back, watching as Hanzo takes his own pants by the hem and tugs –and they rip, just as easily as Zenyatta’s had, and his cock springs out of them, already hard and swollen, dripping precum from its tip.

It must be painful, but all Zenyatta can think is that he’s hungry –he wants to touch and take that cock into his hand, and perhaps into his intake chamber, have Hanzo fuck into him hard enough to break him, and–

Perhaps, Zenyatta thinks, mind hazy as processes change priority inside him, he might be a little bit affected by Hanzo’s heat.

“Turn around,” Hanzo orders, and Zenyatta scrambles to obey, the ache between his legs like a fire. Even then, his wrists aren’t freed, Hanzo tugs and pulls him up and around, and then lays on top of him, shoving him back down on the floor hard enough Zenyatta gasps.

A hand sneaks between him and the floor, tugging his hips up, and the position would be uncomfortable if not for the cock that rubs against his backside, nudging lower, and Zenyatta pushes into it as much as he can, even when he’s trapped by Hanzo’s body.

A part of Zenyatta’s brain wonders about it –he doesn’t remember Hanzo being this big, in fact, he was just a little bit shorter than he was, so what…

And then Hanzo aligns his cock with Zenyatta’s valve and pushes in, and Zenyatta screams.

It’s big, thick and fat and buried inside him, and it presses so deliciously against every sensor inside him that he gasps for breath he doesn’t have and tries to tug his wrists out of Hanzo’s grip, but he can’t, he can’t go anywhere, can only stay there, under Hanzo, as Hanzo pushes into him, hard and deep, retreats and fucks into him again, losing himself to the rhythm.

Zenyatta hiccups, splays his thighs apart so wide the servos tense and ache, and his forehead falls onto the floor, shoulders shaking.

Pleasure fills through him in waves, quick to reach every inch of his body, circuits aflame, and he tries to meet Hanzo’s thrusts but he can’t, the position only allowing him to wriggle and writhe and moan.

They never did try it like this, but Zenyatta finds he likes it, likes Hanzo controlling him, fucking into him, holding him down, and–

“Ah–”

In front of him, Hanzo’s hand changes. It grows bigger, skin shifting from its already pale complexion into something bluer, unnatural, nails growing sharper, longer, and Zenyatta stiffens when he sees the change continue up Hanzo’s wrist, his arm, and…

“Fuck–” Hanzo growls into his auricular receptor, and even his voice drops again, the growl a constant underline as he breathes heavily and continues to fuck into him.

The weight on top of him grows, pushes Zenyatta down without a chance for him to move, and he’s completely pinned, his cock painfully squeezing between him and the floor. He tries to look up, twists his neck, and catches sight of Hanzo’s image in the mirror on the wall at his left, and freezes at what he sees.

Above him, Hanzo is changing, faster now, face turning into a long muzzle, fangs bared and a tongue lolling out, hair turning into a beige mane, muscles tensing and flexing, legs shifting, clothes falling off of his changing body, ripped away by his size changing so much, a tail ripping its way out of the tattered remains of his pants, swishing into the air… but then Zenyatta’s focus disrupts and falls apart when he feels Hanzo’s cock growing in size _inside him_.

“_Ah–!_”

He nails at the floor with a strangled scream –Hanzo has always been big, but now he’s…

It burns, it pushes into him from inside, wide and impossibly thick, and even then Hanzo’s thrusts don’t stop, and Zenyatta whines and shakes and is unable to move, taking all Hanzo has to give and more.

Pleasure steals his thoughts, scatters them like leaves in the wind, and feels Hanzo nuzzle the back of his head, sharp teeth and tongue licking and lapping at the sensors on his nape, insistent as he continues to thrust into him, and his cock is still growing, filling him so much he feels he’s going to burst, and he sobs, hiding his face again, body shaking, thighs trembling, chest heaving, overwhelmed.

Hanzo growls into his neck, the vibrations travelling through Zenyatta’s chassis, and it feels like it’s him vibrating, like the growl is just an extension of his pleasure, and that cock presses into him without respite, in and out, stretching him so wide he feels like he’s going to burst yet he wants more, begs for it, babbles and moans and–

Zenyatta’s orgasm washes through him with no warning, taking him by surprise, and his synth cracks with static as he screams Hanzo’s name, slick dripping from his valve and from his cock.

Hanzo continues to fuck him, milking his orgasm, the delicious friction bordering on too much, burning his thoughts, stealing little strangled sounds from him, and even then Hanzo doesn’t stop –in fact, he gets more aggressive, hips snapping into him as his tail rolls around one of Zenyatta’s legs, body wrapped around him, heavy and warm.

His insides burn, pleasantly and constantly, the aftershock of his climax making him moan with every thrust.

Claws press into his back, keeping him down, trailing down his chassis without hurting, and Zenyatta jolts and shifts, tries to open himself more, synth hiccupping.

A tongue dips into his chassis, licking a path inside his circuits, touching sensors and wires inside him that not even Hanzo’s fingers had manages to reach, and he sobs, Hanzo’s name repeated until his synth cracks and fails and he can only gasp and moan.

He’s being taken apart, little by little by cock and tongue and claws, until the world turns blurred around him and his mind is dizzy, pleasure the only thing he can focus on.

When he hits his second orgasm, Hanzo has yet to stop, the pace just as even and fast as before, and Zenyatta distantly wonders how many times he will come, speared on that cock, before he’s the one getting filled, before Hanzo finally empties himself into him, and almost feels faint when he’s pushed down on his side, leg tugged out of the way so Hanzo’s long tongue can wrap around his cock.

Above him, Hanzo’s eyes are hooded and dark and full of lust, and Zenyatta whimpers, already aching to come again.

He promised Hanzo he would take all of it, that he would have him, and he intends to keep that promise.


End file.
